


Рождественские не-традиции

by Drakonyashka



Category: NCIS
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gen, Gift Fic, Team as Family
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 03:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16590359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakonyashka/pseuds/Drakonyashka
Summary: Переведено для fandom Non-Private Detectives 2018. Бета: Сержант Морковкин, Xenya-m





	Рождественские не-традиции

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Non-Traditional](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10866426) by [ami_ven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven). 



— Там на самом деле что-то происходит, — сказал Джимми. — Надеюсь, это не помешает Санте работать сегодня ночью.

— Конечно, нет, — сказал Тони, осторожно подкидывая полено в камин. — Рудольф освещает ему путь.

Когда они пришли к Гиббсу домой, снегопад только начинался, и большие снежные хлопья почти сразу таяли, но спустя несколько часов все покрывал слой мокрого снега толщиной в несколько дюймов. Гиббс открыл парадную дверь, выглянул наружу, снова ее закрыл и объявил, что все остаются у него отмечать Рождество, — никто и не возражал.

МакГи проиграл в ожесточенном раунде "камень-ножницы-бумага" и был вынужден пробираться через сугробы за сумками всей команды. Когда он вернулся, Эбби усадила его перед камином.

Он оживился, когда из кухни вышла Зива с дымящимися кружками на подносе.

— Это горячий шоколад? — спросил МакГи.

Она кивнула.

— Рецепт тетушки Нетти.

Улыбаясь, Даки взял кружку.

— В рецепте твоей тетушки был бурбон?

— Нет, это была моя идея, — ответил Гиббс. — Не слишком напивайтесь, позже я приготовлю суп.

— Серьезно, босс? — удивился Тони.

— Это единственное блюдо, которым можно накормить семерых и для которого есть все продукты.

— Подожди, ты готовишь суп? — спросила Эбби.

— Это хорошо? — поинтересовался МакГи.

— Домашний суп Гиббса — лучший суп в мире, — сказала ему Эбби.

— Сделанный с любовью, — поддразнил Тони, и на этот раз Гиббс его не поправил.

— Мы должны помочь! — сказала Эбби. — Мы можем…

— Ты присматриваешь за МакГи, — сказал Гиббс, — Ди Ноззо, за мной.

— Почему я должен… — заговорил было Тони, но внезапно замолчал. — Я могу помочь?

Гиббс уже развернулся в сторону кухни.

— Ди Ноззо.

Тони улыбнулся.

— Уже бегу, босс!

— Разве суп — это традиционное рождественское блюдо? — спросила Зива.

— Не традиционное, нет, — улыбнулся Даки, — но мне кажется, что будет даже лучше.

Она улыбнулась в ответ.

— Согласна.


End file.
